Ideas for Adoption
by jinx777
Summary: Name says it all, a bunch of ideas that i am putting up for adoption. rated M for safty.


Updated- 12/16/12

**IMPORTANT **

**Because I have too many ideas in my head, and the fact that it is unlikely that I will ever actually use them all, I have decided to put them here. hopfuly by doing this I will be able to ge them out if my head ad get back to my fics. I have seen other authors on FanFiction do similar things, so as far as I know this is allowed, if not please let me know and I will take it down :)**

**The ideas that I have and will put here are all up for adoption, though I will not stop more then one person using the same idea or more then one at a time etc. All I ask is that if you like an idea, or even just like one, that you let me know.**

**If you do use one of the ideas posted here then all I ask is you let me know. Also make sure you make note of where you got the idea from :)**

**I will also agree to put up other peoples ideas, weather they want credit for them or not, and will make it clear that they are not my own and if the owner of the idea doesn't want to be recognised then I will put it as anonymous.**

**I know that it might be a strange offer, but I know that their are some people that don't have confidence to put ideas up for themselves, wither they be simple and idea for an ability, OC, or a story that they think would be good. I will not limit this to Naruto, meaning that all ideas are welcome for any fic, though they will be marked as such.**

**Any of the ideas posted here can be used however you want, wither it's exactly how I write it, or you just use it as a starting point for your own idea. They can be used for existing charters of or OCs.**

**If you want me to add your idea to this then PM me with the idea and any details you want added and let me know if you want to remain anonymous.**

**One more thing I will say is that I suck at names, so unless I can think of something good I will leave it up to you what things will be called. You can suggest names and I will add them to a list of possible names that could be used for any technique. **

**As far as I know these ideas are my own, unless I put a note saying otherwise, but if I do claim someone else's idea without giving them credit by mistake I apologise. If that dose happen and you are able to prove that I was your idea first then I will be happy to give you credit or remove it from depending on what you want.**

**This chapter will be used for bloodlines/Jutsu etc, which will be updated whenever I have something new to add. The next will be used for something else.**

Bloodline/Jutsu/Technique ideas

Blood manipulation-

I got the idea for this from the Kaguya clans Shikotsu Myaku (Corpse Bone Pathways). Basically it allows the user to manipulate their blood into weapons such as whips and bullets. It would also allow them to harden their blood into solid shapes such as swords, kunai or even armour. The down side to this would be that it causes anaemia (I think that's the right word) if overly used, though it would rarely be fatal because their body would have more blood then average people as well as produce it faster, this also means it would be hard for them to bleed out. For this to be used the user must first make themselves bleed, wither they just bite their thumb, slight there wrists, etc. After a technique is used the user is able to reabsorb their blood back into their body.

An experienced user can use other people's blood, but it takes twice as much chakra and concentration, making it harder to use.

Moves that could be used

Blood claws- D-rank

The user bites the ends of their fingers and used the small amount of blood to form claws made out of blood. Short range with little chakra used.

Blood bullets- C-rank

As the name suggests, the user either cuts or bites the ends of their fingers and points them at a target, forcing a burst of high pressure blood that's strength would depend on the amount of chakra used. Mid-to-long range with small drain on chakra.

Blood strings-C rank

The user bites or cuts themselves and uses the blood to make thin strings that can be used as ninja wiry. Close-to-mid range with the amount of chakra needed depending on the length of the strings.

Blood whip- C-B rank

The user bites or cuts their thumb and charges chakra into their blood to shape it as a whip the size of which can vary. Mid-to-short range attack with small-to-mid drain on chakra depending on the length used to make it.

Blood spike/s- C-B rank

One of the few techniques that don't require the user to cut their skin, though it is advised, before use, the user is able to create spikes that erupt out of their body. Close range with mid-to-long chakra use.

Blood clone- B rank

Only one to two clones can be made at a time because of the large amount of blood it takes to use this technique. Each clone requires at least three pints of blood to create and a decent amount of chakra. Unlike shadow clones, blood clones can last longer ten one hit, being able to receive multiple hits and not dispel but are not able to use chakra or transfers their memories to the original. What they can do however is transform their hands into blades or claw, nothing to complicated and they will be red.

Blood armour- B rank

The use hardens their blood under their skin, protecting them from physical attacks. Mid level chakra usage.

Blood weapon/s- B-A rank

This technique would require quite a lot of blood, depending on the weapon it is used to make. By hardening the blood the user is able to shape it into any weapon, be it a kunai, sword or even a zanbato. The bigger the weapon the more blood and chakra that would need to be used to create it. This move is and all range technique, depending on what is created.

Blood spike shot- B-A rank

Second stage of the blood spike, the user sends the spikes out of their body like with the blood bullet. Mid rang with mid chakra use required.

Blood spike eruption- B-A rank

After impaling a target with the blood spike technique the user makes other spikes sprout out of the spike imbedded in the target. This is an assassination technique used to kill. Close range with mid level chakra usage.

Blood bullet eruption- A rank

The user adds more chakra into the blood bullet which causes it to erupt into a small ball of spikes after it hits. Mid range with high mid level chakra usage.

Blood Booster-A rank

The user forces the blood in their body to pump the blood in their veins faster in order to give them a boost in adrenalin, making them stronger and faster. This puts a lot of strain on the body and prolonged use can cause sever damage to the user's body. Mid-to-high chakra usage.

Living Blood-S rank

This technique uses a large amount of blood that could be fatal to all but masters of the bloodline. Using their blood the user creates and animal like creature that can switch between a solid and a liquid. The creature is connected to the user at all times by a tendril of blood which is used to feed chakra into it, if this tendril is severed the creature will only keep it's form until the chakra used till that point wares off. If the tendril connecting the creature the creature to the user is severed then the user lose all control over it leaving the creature to its own devices. The creature can be anything the user wants, animal, human or anything in between, though it will always have the appearance of melting and be blood red no matter what it looks like. This is a Mid-to-short range technique with a high chakra cost. Very dangerous.

**Like I said before I'm not good with names so if you want to change them go ahead.**

**Next idea**

Vibration manipulation

The ability to control vibration, including sound. This would also give the user the ability to sense vibration in the ground. **(On a side note I have also often thought that is one would be good as a Devil Fruit power in One piece.")**

Moves that could be used

Vibration release- Minor burst-D rank

By channelling chakra into their throat the user lets out a whistle that curses all that hear it to get a headache. The range and severity of the headache depends on the amount of chakra used.

Vibration release- Push- D-C rank

Channelling chakra into the user's first, punches the air towards the target and let out a concentrated burst of vibrations that can push the target back. Low-mid chakra cost.

Vibration release- Strong burst-C rank

By using more chakra with Minor burst the user is able to increase the range and severity of its affects. It can also cause eardrums to burst at close range and confuse multiple targets.

Vibration release- Sonic boom-C rank

The user channels chakra into their hands and after gathering a large amount they slam them together. The loud sound that is produced renders all within hearing distance temporarily deaf. Mid-to-short range with high chakra cost.

Vibration release- Major burst-B rank

By channelling more chakra into Strong Burst the user is able to confuse multiple opponents, causing sever headaches and ruptured eardrums.

Vibration release- Disassemble-A rank

By placing their hand on an object the user is able to vibrate it until it falls apart. Short rang with mid-to-high chakra cost depending on size of the object.

Vibration release- Rupture- A rank

By placing heir hand on the target the user is able to vibrate an internal organ to the point that they will explode. Used for assignation, close range with mid- to high chakra cost.

Vibration release- Shatter- A rank

By placing their hand on a target the user is able to vibrate the bones in the targets body in order to shatter the bone. Close range with mid-to-high chakra cost.

Vibration release- Faze-A rank

By using vibrations to shake their body at a fast pace, the user is able to pass through solid objects. Can not be used in quick succession. High chakra cost.

Vibration release- Aftershock-S rank

The user channels vibrations into the ground in order to create an earthquake. The more more chakra added to this technique the stronger the quack and the more damage that is done. High chakra cost.

**Next idea**

Berserker

The user is given a boost in strength when angry. This is shown by their eyes turning white and veins' popping out all over their body and their muscle mass increasing. The angrier the user gets the stronger they become and it will be harder and harder to kill them. While in the berserker state the user does not feel pain, though they can still be injured they will continue to fight through anything but a crippling to fatal hit. The down side to this technique is that even though the angrier they get the stronger they become, they will also become more and more violent, slowly starting to rely on their instincts until they are unable to tell friend from foe and will attack anything that moves.

**Next idea**

Boost

The user is able to increase one aspect of their physical abilities such as eye sight, hearing, smell, strength, speed, agility, accuracy, evasiveness, balance, etc. The downside to this technique is that while one aspect is being enhanced the others are drastically reduced. An experienced user would be able to switch while in battle, but it would use a lot of chakra.

**Next idea**

Beast king

The user is able to take on the attributes of an animal that they are touching, e.g. a bear for strength, a hawk for eyesight, a monkey for agility, a cat for balance, etc. It only lasts for about an hour at a time, and then they can use a different animal.

**Next idea**

Elemental merge

Basically the user is able to change their body to match whatever they are touching at the time, e.g. earth, metal, wood, fire, wind, water, etc. None physical elements would be harder, water and other liquids would be somewhere in-between. While using an element the user would be able to move through that element as if it wasn't there.

**Next idea**

Free Soul

This is similar to the way the Yamanaka clan are able to transfer there minds to another in order to take control another person, the idea for this is that the user's soul is able to leave the body, however unlike the Yamanaka technique, this one does not allow the user to control another person. Basically astral projection, meaning that the user is able to leave their body and move around in a ghost like state. Another idea I had for this is that although the user can't take over another's body that can attach themselves to someone, like hiding inside them. While doing this the user is able to see and hear everything the person does. This would be used as an information gathering technique with the main disadvantage being that the user's body is left completely vulnerable.

**Next idea**

Hawkeye

The user is able to zoom in on things at great distances that go beyond even the Byakugan, though they can't see through objects. It would also give the user the ability to get a bird's eye view of an area, but it would cost a lot more chakra. While being used the users eyes would turn grey with a large dilated pupil.

**Next idea**

Living art

The idea for this is similar to Sais ability to bring his drawings to life. The user is able to use any tattoo they have and bring it to life, having leave their body and either use it as a weapon or have it attach itself to someone else as a spy, e.g. a snake or small insect, and when it returns to the user they learn everything that the tattoo learned. The user would also be able to use it to create weapons, e.g. if they had a tattoo of a sword they could bring it out and use it.

**Next idea**

Hollow sight

This is a pretty simple idea, it is a doujutsu that makes the users eye completely black, giving them the appearance of empty eye sockets. By making eye contact with the target the user is able to see the thing that they are most afraid of and cast a genjutsu that causes them to live though it.

**Next idea**

Hidden Leaf Dance

This idea isn't for a bloodline so much as a Jutsu/Kenjutsu/Taijutsu. By using a wind Jutsu to create a weak whirlwind that makes leafs swirl around randomly, the user continually uses the 'replacement Jutsu' to switch places with random leafs. This gives the user the ability to dode and attack at random.

**Next idea**

I don't have a name for this one, so if anyone can think of one let me know; the idea is a genjutsu that the user can cast on sword or other weapon that makes it seem slightly shorter and several inches away then it really is. This would make it harder to doge unless the target stops to dispel the illusion, giving the user time to stick, or if used quickly it can be used to catch the target by surprise and end the fight quickly. This user would need to train extensively in order to this genjutsu in battle so that they are able to still fight effectively.

**Next idea**

Again this one doesn't have a name, so if anyone can think of one let me know, the idea is a two part seal, one set on a pair of sunglasses and the other either on a wall or even a person's clothing. The seal would act as a sort of second pair of eyes that the user can view through with the sunglasses (Would be useful for puppet users like Kankuro, e.g. the seal could be placed in the puppets eyes and the one controlling it could hide without worrying about have to keep the fight in sight).

**Next idea**

Hiding in plain sight

This is the ability to not turn invisible exactly, but to make a genjutsu that makes people look past you without even realizing it. If the user is not being watched at the time they can slip into a state where no one can see or hear them even if they are looking for them.

(This one is actually something I have considered making a fic around at some point but never got around to it. The idea I had was that because the people of the village ignored him and acted like he wasn't there, Naruto basically developed the ability to actually not be seen. I will be adding this idea to a later chapter that will have Fic ideas and I will add more detail, but if anyone is interested now let me know and I will give you more details if you need it.)

**Next idea**

This is another that I don't have a name for. Basically it gives the user the ability to learn to use any in almost no time at all. They wouldn't be able to master them instantly, but they would be able o use the basics the moment they touch a weapon and could learn it very fast.

**That's all I got for now, if anyone has an idea that they would like me to add then let me know :) also please let me know what you think of the ideas, as well if you think of any moves I could add to the lists that I didn't think of.**


End file.
